snipstanopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano Battles: Ahsoka vs Darth Sidious
A clash of two powerful force-users: a Togruta Jedi Master shaped by many years of experience against the feared emperor of the Galactic Empire himself. Who will stand and who will fall? DISCLAIMER: This battle is similar to the death battles found in Death Battle Fanon, however it is an original idea solely for the purpose of entertainment. No content in this battle have been plagiarised or copied from other sources. Written by DarthSnips1137 Introduction On board the Ghost, Hera Syndulla was getting ready to make the jump to hyperspace. Behind her in the cockpit stood Kanan Jarrus and Garazeb Orrelios. Jedi Ahsoka Tano and Ezra Bridger sat in the freighter's living area. Ahsoka was meditating peacefully. "We will be ready to make the jump in about thirty seconds," Hera said, fingers flying nimbly over the control panel of her ship. "Twenty-five... twenty... fifteen..." Suddenly, laser fire struck the stern of the ship. The vessel shook, jolting Ahsoka out of her peaceful state. She stood up quickly, hearing the sound of cannons firing, followed by the distinctive whine of TIE Fighters. In the cockpit, Hera struggled to keep calm as the TIEs swooped in like a scold of mynocks, ready to feast on the lone freighter. Quickly, she grabbed a joystick and steered to the left. The ship banked hard, sending everyone tumbling to the ground. "Zeb, get on those guns," she yelled to Garazeb, who had immediately gotten to his feet. "We need to hold them off until we can make the jump." Zeb rushed out of the cockpit and scrambled into the gunner's seat, where he began firing at the pursuing fighters. "There are too many of them!" he shouted after having destroyed a few fighters. "We've got four on our tail and another three coming from the right! Are we ready to jump?" "Yes we are!" Hera yelled back with a smile. She reached for the hyperdrive lever and pulled it, only to realise that the fighters had damaged the ship's thrusters too badly to jump to hyperspace. "No!" Her smile faded. she tried transferring power to the main thrusters with no avail. The hyperdrive was functioning, but without a stable thruster, it would be impossible to get the ship into hyperspace. Working quickly, Hera reached for a console on the left and activated the deflector shields at full power. She would have to lose the TIEs, but how? Ahsoka Tano stepped into the cockpit. "What's going on?" "The thrusters have been damaged," Hera answered quickly. "It's impossible to jump to lightspee- wait! What happened to the power?" The ship's engines powered down and the dashboard's lights went out. Sensing danger, Ahsoka peered out the left of the cockpit to see that an Imperial Star Destroyer had launched a tractor beam and was pulling them in, slowly but surely. Garazeb climbed down from the ball turret looking concerned. "They've got us," she said grimly. "What do you suppose we do?" Hera groaned. "I don't know, Ahsoka," she replied. "I'm sorry. We may have to abandon ship." she got out of the cockpit and headed for the escape pods. "Wait," Kanan piped up, "If we launch the escape pods, they will just blast us to bits, won't they?" Hera shook her head. "The Empire wants to capture us, not kill us. The fighters were trying to cripple our ship. The destroyer would have opened fire if they wanted to destroy us. If we launch before we reach them, they will not be able to target our pods with a tractor beam at a far range." There was a shudder as the ship reached the Star Destroyer's hangar. "It's too late now," Hera sighed. "We will have to think up something." However, before the crew could think up anything, the ship's ramp lowered and they were boarded. The Death Star Ahsoka woke up in a cell. At first she did not know where she was, but judging by the Imperial lighting and architecture, she guessed she had been taken prisoner. She was right. As her head stopped spinning, she saw two Imperial Stormtroopers outside the glowing energy wall that divided her cell from the hallway outside. Ahsoka sat up in her simple bed to find that her hands were bound, however, her silver lightsaber hilts were still strapped to her belt. She felt a tinge of relief that she still had weapons to defend herself with. Sensing her friends were also imprisoned, Ahsoka walked gingerly over to the energy gate and spoke clearly and slowly to the two troopers outside. "You will unlock this cell, unbind my wrists and leave your post." Controlled by her force-trick, the stormtroopers muttered in unison, "We will unlock this cell, unbind you wrists and leave our post." The trooper on the right pressed a button on a control panel and the glowing wall vanished. The second reached over and removed Ahsoka's binders with a soft click. Then the two of them turned, marched down the corridor and disappeared as they rounded the corner. Ahsoka breathed and stepped out of her cell, pressing herself against a wall as two more troopers walked by. Using her Jedi instincts, she swiftly and silently tiptoed down the hall, her senses leading her closer and close to her imprisoned friends. Darth Sidious's perspective The Emperor himself sat gazing out of the Death Star's viewport in his throne room. The understanding that he would soon have Anakin Skywalker's old padawan executed in his presence gave him great anticipation and pleasure. A moment later he sensed that the padawan he was so eager to kill had escaped from her cell. Calmly, Sidious pressed a button on his armrest and alerted all troops on the detention level. Ahsoka Tano's perspective As Ahsoka ran round the corner of the detention block, she heard the sound of booted feet behind her. "You!" yelled a stormtrooper. "Stop right there!" Ahsoka jumped, realising she had been caught. Behind her, a patrol of six stormtroopers stood a few meters away. Raising both her arms, she force-pushed the troopers down the hall with a loud clattering of armour. Before she knew it, Ahsoka had made a great mistake. Two more squads of stormtroopers came down the hall to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as they saw Ahsoka, they raised their blasters and fired. A stun bolt tore through the air and struck Ahsoka in the chest. Immediately, she was out cold. "Watch over her," the lead trooper ordered his squad as soon as Ahsoka had been put in binders. "We shall wake her when she is ready to be transported to the throne room to meet the Emperor as he wishes. About four hours later, Ahsoka was woken in her cell by a stormtrooper prodding her with the barrel of his rifle. "Get up, Jedi scum." Ahsoka groaned and rose to her feet, hands bound once again. Feeling devastated that her plan had been unsuccessful, she followed a patrol of eight trooper out the door of her cell and down the hall to a turbolift. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded. "Quiet," one of the troopers muttered, prodding her shoulder with his rifle. The doors to the turbolift slid open with a hiss. "Get inside." Ahsoka reluctantly stepped in and the stormtrooper pushed a button on the elevator's control panel. Then the troopers stepped out as the door closed and the lift rose slowly. The Emperor's Throne Room The elevator doors opened to reveal a vast throne room with an enormous circular viewport, a high vaulted ceiling, standard Imperial lighting panels and steps leading up to a black throne that was turned away from the entrance. Royal guards in red cloaks and helmets stood along the walkway to the throne, force-pikes in hand. Slowly, the throne swiveled around the reveal an frail figure, dressed in black and weathered with age. It was the Emperor himself, Darth Sidious. Without rising from his seat, he spoke in a menacing voice. "Welcome to my throne room, former padawan," he cackled, his voice dripping with malice. "I have been looking forward to this for a long time now." Ahsoka was a little frightened but she shook her head. "You don't scare me," she replied, determined not to show her fear. The Emperor let out an evil laugh that reverberated around the cavernous throne room. "Foolish young Jedi," he laughed, "You are naive to try to hide your emotions from one as powerful as me!" Feeling helpless, Ahsoka quickly turned to leave only to find that four red guards had blocked the entrance. She let out a sigh of frustration, then turned back to face the Emperor. "Young child," Sidious cackled, rising from his throne. "Today you will meet your doom!" He signaled to two nearby guards and they advanced on Ahsoka, force-pikes at the ready. Ahsoka tried to back away but was halted by two more guards behind her. "Execute the Jedi." Calling on the force, Ahsoka pushed with all her might and her binders flew off with a loud snap. The four guards flew back and were knocked unconscious. Behind her, another two guards came closer. Ahsoka activated her white lightsabers and decapitated her attackers in a split second. The Emperor was highly amused. "You have grown strong," he laughed, "But you will be powerless against me." "We'll see about that," Ahsoka sneered, anger rising in her bowels. "Your foolishness blinds you!" Sidious shouted, then leapt from his throne. FIGHT!!! Ahsoka raised her lightsabers as the Emperor unleashed an immense barrage of force lightning. Aided by the force, she resisted hard, using her weapons to direct the lightning away from her body. Sensing her determination, Sidious stopped shooting lightning for a second, then attacked with a larger, more concentrated burst. Caught off guard, Ahsoka let go of one of her weapons and barely managed to block the force energy with the other. Sidious was laughing. "Do you still think you are so powerful?" Ahsoka gritted her teeth as she tried with all her strength to deflect the intense blast of lightning but began to grow weaker as the lightning hit her weapon. Eventually she let go and fell to the floor as the lightning rippled through her body. When the Emperor finally stopped, Ahsoka was lying limp on the floor, barely breathing. "You are weak, young Jedi!" Ahsoka tried to move, every muscle in her body aching. Slowly, with tremendous effort, she began to concentrate, feeling the force slowly moving through her body. She began to regain her strength as the Emperor prepared to kill her. She sensed him coming closer, she could feel his every step. The force around her warned her of danger. However, Ahsoka was getting stronger by the second. Slowly, she rose onto her hands and knees to see the Emperor standing over her. A blood-red lightsaber appeared in his right hand. Summoning all her energy, Ahsoka force-pushed him into the back of the throne room with all her might. The Emperor hit the transparisteel viewport with a loud bang, then collapsed in a heap beside the throne. Ahsoka got up quickly and used the force to retriever her weapons. She ignited them and hurried towards the Emperor, eager to end the fight. Unexpectedly, Sidious raised his hand and a blast of force energy knocked Ahsoka off her feet once again. The Emperor cackled loudly, stood up and created a powerful blast wave that flung Ahsoka across the room. Ahsoka slammed into the turbolift door as Sidious began to manipulate her mind. She screamed as visions of fear and destruction flashed before her eyes as Sidious laughed with glee. Ahsoka tried to push the visions out of her head but the Sith Lord was far too powerful. Instead, she called on the force to help her. Slowly, she began to regain concentration and the visions faded slightly. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the side as Sidious hurled his lightsaber in an impressive red arc through the air to tear into Ahsoka's left hip. The Emperor laughed with wicked pleasure and reached out with the force, tearing a metal plank from off a nearby walkway and hurling it directly at his enemy. Ahsoka gritted her teeth and sliced through it with her lightsabers. Sidious began hurling all kinds of objects at Ahsoka, seeing she was becoming weaker and weaker. Finally, a steel rod smacked Ahsoka in the head and she staggered back, hitting a railing and nearly falling into a ventilation shaft. One of her lightsabers clattered over the edge of the hole and vanished. Sidious slowly walked down the stairs from his throne. "Enough games," he hissed, an evil grin on his face. "Time to finish you once and for all." Ahsoka's hip was burning and her body and mind were weary, but she gathered up her remaining strength and leapt at the Emperor, their lightsaber blades clashing. Sidious parried and struck at his opponent with unimaginable speed, barely giving Ahsoka enough time to block the blow. Ahsoka swung upwards and their blades connected again, this time to Ahsoka's left. In a split second, Sidious leapt across the throne room and hurled his lightsaber at Ahsoka. Suddenly, Ahsoka found that she was unable to stand as Sidious' weapon had severed her right leg. "You have fought well young Jedi," mocked the Emperor, "But I'm afraid your life ends here." He reached out with the force and pain shot through Ahsoka's body as Sidious began to crush her from the inside. She tried to scream but no sound emerged. Instead, she just lay there, paralysed and in agony until the last of her life drained away and she became one with the force. The Emperor grinned evilly as he used the force to pick up Ahsoka's dead body and flung it into the ventilation shaft. Savouring his victory, he walked slowly back to his throne and sat down to once again gaze out of the viewport. KO!!! Aftermath Ezra Bridger was dozing off in his cell on board the Death Star when he thought he saw something moving. He wearily raised his head to find the cell door deactivated and was shocked at what her saw. "Ezra," came the voice of Ahsoka's spirit, glowing with a radiant blue light. "I have failed, and badly. Free your friends and escape through the second elevator on this floor. You will find an empty transport. You must take it and fly to the nearest safe system. May the Force be with you. Go now." Then Ahsoka vanished into thin air, leaving Ezra in stunned silence. Results WINNER: Darth Sidious Category:Fan-made Ahsoka Tano Death Battles